


The Shorty and Four Eyes Love (Scratch) Wars

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Hange and Hanji spelling used interchangeably, Humor, Sexual Content, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: Modern AU-When Levi met Hanji, he knew she was out to ruin his life. And so began the tedious years of battles between them, but who knew just an opposing side could be so enticing. Maybe an unexpected allegiance one night, is just what they need to win the war between them





	The Shorty and Four Eyes Love (Scratch) Wars

Fuck…Fuck…Fuck

Levi went absolutely rigid once the light broke through the window of his room apartment, and he noticed that he was not entirely alone.

He was enveloped in long arms, his own legs were tangled with longer legs than his own, and he himself was half buried in the chest of someone who was no stranger at all. By the time he angled his head up just to get a glimpse of the face of the person who had their chin on the top of his head, his breath cut short. Dammit, he definitely recognized that long nose, large lips, and messy cascade of brown hair just about anywhere.

"Fuck!" he cursed now loudly.

"Mm…," Hanji eyebrows furrowed as it seemed that his outburst disturbed her peaceful sleep and was close to waking her, but instead of waking her, her grip on his torso tighten, she brought him even closer to him as his face found itself crush right into her chest all over again.

With widen eyes, he feels himself redden instantly. Warmth is radiating off her body and it's almost intoxicating to be in the same bed as her and especially this close, because now all he feels and smells is her.

Inside he can't quench his nerves and panic is starting to register despite his deadpanned expression in the exterior. He has to get out of this and figure what the hell had he done, but he can't bring himself to move without waking her, as every attempt he tries she just snuggles him back into her, refusing to let go.

He breathed out frustrated, deciding to give up. Part of him knew that out of fear he did not want to wake her up yet.

What the hell have they done? Him….and Her? His completely opposite, the one crazy obnoxious loud dirty woman who he has known for years, who sometimes he couldn't even stand, and to suddenly-

Levi closed his eyes, his hands curling into fist.

What the hell was really wrong with them? How the hell did it even end up like this?

He shouldn't have closed his eyes because the moment he did flashes of what they did last night rush back into his mind, vivid, and raw.

_He sees her wet skin, ever so tantalizing to touch-He wanted to- He did. Her lips had moved up first- or was it his?-Her fingers clutching at his hair as he devours here right then and there in the bathtub-his bathtub. Water spilled out into the floor as he climbed on top of her-and as he jerks his hips into her, he hears her moans and her desperate call of his name-_

It only escalated from there, like a train going off the railing, unstoppable and yet going at full speed, as he remembers every last detail of their last night activities that eventually led him from actually lifting Hanji from the bathtub just to continue it in his bed.

" _We're so screwed in the morning," she had half giggled, half gasped when he had gotten even more creative with his tongue work._

" _Shut up four-eyes."_

_She had giggled wholeheartedly again and he loved that sound, wanting to hear it more._

He had been so captivated by her last night, almost as if he had completely fallen under her spell. But what he can't seem to fucking understand, no matter how much his brain tried to work the gears is…how?

What had lead to this between them?

* * *

_When Levi was five, he was a silent kid. He was often left alone, because even as a kid other children feared his serious expression. He didn't mind being alone particularly. He enjoyed having the whole slide and part of the playground to himself without waiting in line for the others to go down or without having other kids constantly yelling close to him. The only kid who he could sometime stand near was Erwin, but he kept his distance too, which is why he liked him as a friend._

_He was just about to go down the slide himself, when out of no where she came._

" _OOHO! That looks like FUN! I WANT TO TRY! HURRY UP AND GO!" A short brown fluff of a girl wearing jean overalls came running from behind him. Levi just barely recognized her as one of the new kids. "Here let me help you!"_

" _Whaa-"Levi didn't even get to finish before he got push suddenly by her, so abruptly that he tumbled forward and instead of a cool simple slide down he ended up going too fast down and stumbling right out into the dirt filled ground._

" _Ah sorry! Sorry! Are you okay!" The crazy girl slid next on the slide, and ran right to him._

_The fall had made him scrape his knees and hands, and now he was completely cover in dirt everywhere. He held back his tears as he got up, he knew he didn't want to make his mother worry about him, still his eyes watered regardless. This was his favorite blue shirt after all-!_

" _You okay?" The girl appears in front of him, large brown eyes, and the messiest brown hair that seem to stick out in every location, with two ponytails on the side. Dirt and scrape marks all over her face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed too hard! I get carried away- is what my mom and dad say!" The girl announced with a freakish huge smile._

" _You're gross," He had stated then, angry for his shirt, and angry that his playtime got interrupted so suddenly. He starts to dust himself as best as he could._

" _What?" The girl frowned, but he was already walking away from her and towards his mother._

_They had kindergarten together that following Fall. He had instantly recognized her when she strode in with her large blue backpack, still wearing those same stained jean overalls and still covered in dirt all over. Apparently, she had recognized him too as she waved almost instantly, skipping towards him._

" _Hey it's slide-boy!" She came to him grinning like a maniac. That impossibly large grin of hers._

_He ignored her, convincing himself that just because they share the same classroom it didn't mean that they had to interact with each other- that plan did not last even an hour before he was forced to interact with her again when their teacher assigned their seat right next to each other, under the pretense that she thought they were friends._

_Technically it was his fault that started the years of battles between the two._

_Hange Zoe and him were complete opposites. She was so disorganized-scattering crayons, food sometimes, and paint all over. She was overly talkative, finding amusement in everything. Levi however was always quiet, kept his everything tidy and perfect, and he found many things annoying even at such a young age._

" _Ah look Levi! I drew a kitty!" She would show him with fingers dripping in red and green paint. There was paint splattered in her messy chestnut hair, in parts of her face, and in parts of her overalls._

" _It looks like an alien-," He murmurs in return, not meaning for it to be offensive, he was just a kid after all, but he was no expert at words and he told her like he saw it._

_Her smile falls apart for a second as she just stared back at him, but then she laughs._

" _Ooh Alien Kitten! Yes!" She enthusiastically shouts, shooting her hands in the air in excitement, knocking the buckets of paint up into the air, and splattering everyone in the room, especially those closer to her in a set of multicolor paints._

_Levi swore that day as a 6 year old, that this crazy girl-Hanji was out to ruin his life._

* * *

" _Levi," She jogs right next to him in gym class._

_Levi tried running faster, but she caught up with him. "Want to make this fun?" She called out. Those brown eyes gleaming._

_Levi turned his face to the side to see her. They were in the third grade now and she still looked much the same from when she was in kindergarten. Except now she was missing a tooth or two, and she now required the use of oversized glasses. She was still such a tomboy that most of students in their class didn't even consider her a girl. But it never bothered her._

" _I bet I can run faster than you," She had challenged him._

" _As if," Levi scoffed in return. Levi knew he was the fastest in the whole third grade class, even beating Erwin and Mike._

" _Whoever reaches that pole owes the other their lunch cookies," Hanji pointed to the end of the field pole. "Okay."_

" _Okay," he agreed, but he isn't even done saying before she already burst into a sprint. She was fast. He ran right after her. The ground had been muddy from last night rain, and that worried him as they ran especially when it hit those muddier parts._

_She ran through the mud uncaring. Even as her whole shoes were submerged in. Levi teeth gritted as he purposely tried to avoid getting his feet sunk in mud._

_Hanji just a bit ahead, turn around to face Levi as she ran backwards. "Pfft. I am going to wi-whoa!-"_

_She slipped. Her face slamming right into the mud, along with her whole body._

_Levi's lips pulled up as she went down. "Right," he murmured slowly as he was just about to walk around her to avoid that muddy area, when he suddenly felt it._

" _Hey! What are you-"_

" _It's not over!" She said, gripping his ankle and pushing him down. Before Levi could register what was even happening she had leap up enough to tackle him into the mud._

" _HANJI!" He complained as he's now covered completely in mud, to his great irritation._

_She laughed as she got up, and bolted to the pole._

" _I hate you!" Levi called out to her as she touched the pole first. "I really really hate you!"_

" _I hate you too," She called back, but a smile still stretched through her lips._

* * *

_Life was both unmerciful and merciful in the next years, when Levi had reach middle school. He had lost his mother then, saw her own dead body in his eyes. He went into such a depression, that he could care less about the world around him._

_His uncle had taken care of him after, teaching him the basics of survival in a cruel world, but he disappeared when he was 14, and the only proof that Levi has to know that he is still alive is the occasional envelopes of cash that his uncle sends by mail every month._

_He practically lived emancipated now. With the lost of his mother, and his uncle never being a proper father figure to him, Levi mix with the wrong crowd even at such a young age. He was quite the delinquent around, but he had to survive it's what his uncle taught him. He still went to school, but he constantly got suspended, always being one step closer to expulsion. But it wasn't like it was his fault all the time, sometimes people were just idiots._

_He was just in the middle of skipping class with his few close friends Isabel and Farlan, when he finally sees her again._

_Hange Zoe._

_Her hair was untidy and short, but she had grown, she was now the same height as him. She had her nose stuck in a chemistry book, her eyes skimming through each line in the textbook as it was all fascinating._

_She was far too engrossed in her book that she didn't know where she was going, so she bump right into him._

" _Watch where you're going, or are your glasses that shitty that you can't see where you're going?" He had told her as she straighten back up._

" _Oh. Levi," She recognized him instantly, a pull coming to her lips. "Sorry- I just didn't expect a short gremlin thing to cross my field of vision all of a sudden."_

_Levi frowned at her. "Are you calling me short? You're only slightly taller than me four-eyes!"_

_She laughed again, patting his head. "Aw Levi are you starting to get sensitive about your height. I mean Erwin and Mike are already hitting their growth spurt, maybe yours is just delayed a bit- you know I read malnutrition and environment can play a huge role in proper growth-," she rambled, as Levi moved away._

" _Whatever," he grumbled, shoving his hands into his hoodie. "You're eyesight is hell."_

" _If you say so Captain grumpy."_

" _I hate you," Levi muttered as he walked away from her._

_She snorted. "Likewise."_

* * *

_As if life couldn't be more cruel to him, he had lost his two best friends Farlan and Isabel after a tragedy when he was in high school. He blamed himself after their death, his life flashing in hues of grays and black. He wanted to die then with them, because he couldn't reason why he was still alive when his best friends and mother weren't. After their tragic lost it was Erwin, his old elementary friend that had helped Levi get out of the life of a criminal and turn his whole life around. He had been there to encourage him to turn his life around, that there was a purpose in still living in this hell._

_He had been reluctant at first, but he trusted Erwin- so he eventually complied._

" _This is stupid," Levi told his friends when he scanned through career plans their senior year of high school. "I can't do this-"_

" _Yes, you can," Erwin told him firmly. "You're fast in reading the situation. You got skills even I can't compete against. You'll get through this."_

_Levi's grip on his cup of tea tighten. Fuck Erwin for always having an impact with words that he feels unable to refuse._

" _You really think I can make it in college," he replied expressionlessly_

" _All I'm saying is you can never know unless you try. Do the decision you'll regret less."_

" _Tch."_

" _Go ahead and do it Levi, unless you're scared," Hanji sits right next to them unannounced, plucking a carrot from his own hands, and eating it herself._

" _That's Gross," Levi scandalously looks at her. "And scared of what?"_

_Hanji shrugged. "I don't know, scared of life in general."_

" _Get out of here shitty-glasses, I'm not scared."_

" _Then prove it short stuff," Hanji challenged now that she had skyrocketed way pass him as soon as they hit high school. She was way taller than him now, which everyone including her would tease him to no end. He had grown a bit more his freshman year, but he seem to remain the same structure since then. She still wore that untidy single ponytail, that had Levi dying to fix. But certain features have change in her. Her cheekbones and the shape of her face now was taking form, and the beginning traces of slight curves in her body are now visible where they weren't before._

_Levi glared back at the nickname. He saw the challenge in her large brown eyes practically tempting him to take it. "Fine. Just watch," He got the pamphlet for the career choices and browse through them, pointedly ignoring the look Mike and Erwin shot him whenever Hanji was around._

* * *

_He had made it through college, and undoubtedly Hanji had been there too as they went through hectic college years, yet unmistakably the form of their relationship had been much the same. Even as Hanji started dating other people and even as he tried dating too, to no avail, as both of them apparently failed in the love department._

_After college, Levi got a job as an English teacher in a middle school. The same school where Erwin had decided also to become a teacher of history and geography. Levi figured this job as a teacher was a step in the right direction, whatever direction that may be, he embraced it._

_That was until he saw who was the head of the science department at the school, and who taught chemistry._

" _You stalking me now, four eyes," Levi had told her, leaning against the doorframe to her classroom._

_Hanji's head pulled up from looking inside a microscope, those giant brown orbs of hers instantly lighting up when she saw him._

" _You're here too!" She cackles now, her lab coat swaying as she exclaimed. "No freaking way! How exciting!"_

_He almost rolled his eyes back at her at that very moment. "Just keep yourself away from me," he murmured naturally, turning to leave back to his classroom._

" _Says the person who came directly to my classroom," she called out. "You should tell yourself that Levi!"_

_Damn did he hate her sometimes._

* * *

_Levi would think that the school would be the only place he had to endure Hanji's crazy antics-Oh but was he mistaken…-_

_When he got a job at the school he also moved to a new apartment. The apartment had been ideal as the adjacent room was unoccupied, so Levi could go through his daily routine without much disturbance from pesky neighbors. That sense of peace lasted only two months before someone moved in next to him._

_Every hour a ruckus of sounds were heard. Sometimes clatter of things crashing, others blaring music at weird moments of the night, and others loud shouts._

_Levi had had just about enough one night when all he heard was continuous ruckus-what seem like large boom noises coming from his neighbor's apartment at 2 in the morning._

_Beyond irritated he gotten straight out of bed, marching to his neighbor's apartment in his pajama pants, not even bothering to put a shirt on, he pounded at the door._

" _Listen brat! I am fucking tired of-"He never got to finish what he was going to say because at the moment that door open, he was caught staring at the cinder cheeks of a very excited, maybe half asleep Hanji. "You got to be fucking kidding me, here too?!"_

" _Oh! Levi! What are you doing here? At this time-" She looked at her watch suddenly jumping in alarm. "Wait hold that thought I have to-"_

_A large pop suddenly goes off, as Hanji groans loudly, reaching for a fire extinguisher, as Levi sees smoke coming out of the kitchen._

_He walked right after her, his eyes widening at the utter cluster that she had in her apartment. He's never seen such a mess in his life, and he twitched in placed, trying to sustain himself from starting to clean. There was plates, chemicals, clothes, papers, and books everywhere._

_Hanji comes from the kitchen wearing oven mitts, she takes a black gooish looking crumbled thing out of a burned-up microwave._

" _What the fuck Hanji" Levi swallowed slowly in disgust, taking a step back from her-or more away from that thing before it grew some mutant legs or some crazy shit like that._

" _There goes my lunch, haha-" She just laughs it off as if it was all amusing. Seeing his scandalous face her laughing cedes to a gentle smile. She reached for the trashcan and tosses it down. "I forgot to eat lunch okay? I've been doing so many experiments lately- and I had to test the melting point of each element- but I wanted to test their heat resistance too!" She explains wiping her cheeks from the cinder and removing her googles. "I guess I got so caught up putting timers on my experiments I must have automatically clicked overtime on my frozen casserole- Ah but it must have contained aluminum no wonder it exploded- How crazy!" She explained enthusiastically._

_Levi just stared at her for a full second, before he sighed and pinch his nose. "Four eyes, just go to fucking sleep Hanji!"_

" _I can't sleep! There's so many questions I need answers to!" She argued before frowning suddenly. "Wait, why are you here by the way? You can't possibly be my neig-"_

" _Yes. Right next door, why else idiot!" He grumbled and suddenly because he couldn't take it anymore, he asked. "Where the hell are your cleaning supplies."_

" _My cleaning supplies?"_

" _I'm never going to be able to sleep with this shit of a mess right next to my apartment!"_

_He got a handkerchief out from his pockets and tied it across his face. Hanji just stared at him as he started cleaning her apartment._

" _You're so weird Levi," She mused leaning on the counter as he gathered the cleaning supplies._

" _Ugh, I hate you Hanji," he murmured naturally._

" _No, you don't."_

* * *

_It had been a month since then. Every day, he encountered her, he found no rest from her. In school, on his way home, she was there. Just Hanji and her enthusiastic, wild, and crazy self. He didn't get why life had taken so many people away from him, but she was always there making his life more complicated than what was necessary._

_That Saturday night had been extremely bad. He had spent most of the day grading papers. He was irritated and exhausted, but he could not sleep because right next door, a louder ruckus than he has ever heard was happening. He doesn't even dare go check, he knows Hanji is doing some bizarre series of experiments. She had gushed to the whole faculty how close she was to a breakthrough endlessly all week._

_He wondered where she got the energy to talk for hours on end non-stop without losing enthusiasm. Now that is the real experiment, he mused to himself as he started marking on the next paper while sipping tea, when all of a sudden there was a large resonating shake that stir his tea to slip into his lap._

_He stared darkly at the tea stain on his pants. He groaned setting his tea aside, he decided he had enough of this week. He went to the sink and took a drink of beer instead. He needed alcohol._

_On his third shot, he stopped midway when there was a knock on his door._

_He was not thinking of answering at all until he heard-_

" _Levi-it's me."_

_He drank his third shot and went to the door._

" _What do you want?" Levi questioned opening the door to see a completely a covered in red, white, and black dust Hanji. Even her glasses were smeared._

" _I-I'm sorry to bother you-but can I stay with you tonight?"_

" _What?"_

" _I sort of…kind of set my apartment on fire-!"_

" _What!"_

" _Don't worry, there's no harm done. I already called the firefighters, they are in the way here, and technically I got the fire out, but there's bit of a hole right in the middle of my living room haha whoops! Thank God Mrs. Flennel isn't home until next week right, I don't know how I'll explain the giant hole in her ceiling."_

_Levi sighed, face palming and heading back to the kitchen to get another drink. He got another cup out and offered her a drink. It was going to be a long night after all._

* * *

_It took another 2 hours until the firefighters left. They questioned Hanji sanity while conducting the experiment and expressed their concern over how easily she could have got burned entirely. But Hanji half tipsy and half still excited about her work, apologized and still gushed about her experiments to no end that even the firefighter found it mercy when they got the next call. They filed the report and told her that from such exposure of chemicals it was not safe to step back into her apartment until it was cleared by a special Hazard suited personal._

_So that was how she wound up, sitting in his couch, still covered all over in powder. She smiles loopily while she finished the bottle herself._

" _God, you are such a clean freak, look at this! Spotless!" She snickered looking around. "I bet the girls that chased after you wouldn't be so into you if they knew how much of a tidy freak you are."_

" _Tch." He shrugged coming from the bathroom where he set a bath for her. What did it matter anyway? He probably will live the rest of his days alone._

_She yawned suddenly leaning on the cushion of the couch and closing her eyes._

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing shitty-glasses! Go take a bath first!"_

" _Mm No-," she pouted like a kid. "I'm too tired."_

" _Hanji," Levi called aggravated._

_Hell no, was she going to sleep in his couch and cover it with whatever shit she has all over her. He won't allow it._

" _Go away," she mumbled sleepily, stubborn._

" _Ugh. Fine. I'll carry you-" He stated, folding up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow._

" _You wouldn't dare," her eyes suddenly opened just to see him grab her from the couch and lift her up completely. The act surprised her so much that she was speechless for a full second._

_Half drunk himself, he carried Hanji all the way to the bathtub. Not even bothering removing her clothes he placed her in the water._

_She gasped once she submerged in water._

_He was close to leaving her there until he saw the way her blouse moistens in the water and expose something that Levi had never paid attention to before._

_He found himself suddenly in a position new to him. Had he ever really looked at her body before? How had he not noticed before? He stiffened right above her._

" _Levi," she called, her arms reaching up to stroke his arm._

_He shivered involuntarily. Their eyes connected in that moment. A flicker of a flame that had started to burn._

_He leaned down, she leaned up and that is how it all begun._

_He jumped right in with her, pressing himself to her body, and removing his shirt over his head in haste. He recalls hearing a delighted hum come from her upon the action._

_Soon even her clothes were removed as his fingers found themselves touching every piece of her that he could._

_Slowly- gentle- and suddenly firm and rough._

_This woman had been giving him hell for so many years he just wanted to see her fall apart for once because of him. He wanted to win for a chance._

_They were like triggers going off. Not stopping, going full throttle._

_He wondered why she did not stop him before it escalated, but those thoughts almost immediately left him when she gripped his ass firmly in her long fingers and push their connection to each other further._

_He groaned into the hollow of her neck._

_Levi could not think of anything but how intoxicating it was to have her here and yet he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted this, for how long had he wanted this he doesn't know, part of it scared him how much he craved her- for in that moment it seemed like he had wanted this for such a long time it had felt like a relieving release now that it was happening._

_As if he had been holding his breath for so long that it was only until now that he was finally able to let it go._

* * *

His breathing now is uneasy thinking back to last night. He was terrified of what this all meant. He wasn't really one to get close to people especially romantically, and although Hanji had been present for almost all his life, he still clung to the fear of loving someone.

He suddenly scoffs.

Loving? It was only one night, that didn't mean he loved her. He couldn't possibly-could he?

She groaned suddenly her arms stretching. Her light snores dying.

Fuck- Levi realized she was waking up now. He pulled himself away from her instantly. It was too late to run away now, besides this was after all his apartment.

He waited, anxiously he felt a dread coming over him, when he realized she herself stiffened.

She was awake now. Levi slowly looked up to see her brown eyes staring widely back at him.

"Oh, Fuck!" She blurted.

No shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-oh   
> And so it begins... lol xD Please review/comment and let me know what you guys think! I'm excited to continue this further, although I don't think it will be that many chapters or particularly a long story. But let me know for sure! Levi and Hanji are just too much fun to write. Until the next chapter!~


End file.
